Helena
by Suellen-san
Summary: Fic especial para uma pessoa especial com uns personagens da fic Novo Mundo. Acho que vou fazer uma série de capítulos únicos. O que acham? Completa.


**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Surgiu a inspiração e estou pagando a minha língua quando falei que não iria postar uma nova fic aqui. Mas as coisas mudam. Aproveitem!**

**Agradecimento: A todos que leem o que escrevo e participam ou comentam as minhas fics mesmo que às vezes sem noção. Aos que não tem contam no site e mesmo assim comentam um único capítulo e a seja lá quem criou o ser humano por que só assim eu nasci. Sei, sou maluca. Em especial para todos que participam das fics de fichas. Obrigada povo!**

**Resumo: Fic especial para uma pessoa especial com uns personagens da fic Novo Mundo. Acho que vou fazer uma série de capítulos únicos. O que acham?**

**Beta: Sem porque desenvolvi em cima da hora e mal corrigir direito. **

**Atenção: Essa não é Helena a filha de Guerra e Emanuel, mas uma das personagens que tem o mesmo nome, a ficha foi enviada e eu confundi as inicias dos nomes das duas, pois uma ia ser com H e a outra com E, mas acabei esquecendo por conta de muitas fichas. Peço perdão e vou concerta com o tempo. Boa leitura!**

Helena

A mãe de Helena vivia feliz pela única filha que tinha, mesmo ela sendo um pouco diferente... Diferente? Sim. A mãe de Helena sabia que seu agora marido não era o pai da menina esquisita. Mas vamos a história em si...

Alguns anos antes de completar dezoito anos, antes mesmo de compreender o mundo em que vive, e antes mesmo da mãe de Helena se mudar para a casa onde o marido morava com alguns filhos, houve um incidente. No meio da noite, a vila de mestiço foi atacada por ladrões demônios, algo comum naquele local, mas talvez ninguém imaginária o pânico que aconteceu.

Seres mortos. Gritos. Sangue.

Helena estava em um canto da vila, brincando sem perceber o perigo, naquela noite em especial estava com insônia e andou até o armazém de comida para brincar.

Em outro local, um ser místico analisava o local sendo destruído, seu coração temia por dois seres, mas esperou, pois sabia que seu amigo humano ia cuidar bem dos seus dois tesouros.

Contudo não viu um dos seus tesouros, mas outra cena, em uma carroça o casal que estava desmaiado e seu coração gritou para socorrer ela. Helena. Entrou no cenário de destruição e viu alguns humanos e mestiços correrem de sua figura. Viu corpos retalhados, queimados e algumas partes que não soube se era ser místico ou humano.

Sentiu o cheiro dela e ao entrar no armazém viu os olhinhos azuis o fitando enquanto lábia as mãos sujas de sangue. Sorriu e tentou impedir tal ato, mas o que recebeu foi um rosnado forte e ameaçador.

- Sangue impuro. – Falou o ser místico.

Ela o fitou e fez uma careta como se entendesse que aquele sangue não era bom o suficiente para ela. O ser místico viu o rastro de sangue e seguiu até ver mais ou menos dez corpos de demônios atrás de sacos de sementes. Ele voltou se para Helena que voltou a brincar com as sementes fazendo imagens diversas.

- Vem. – Falou ele. – Vamos para casa.

Helena o analisou e percebeu que aquele ser era alguém querido para si e se aproximou pedindo carinho. Ele não perdeu tempo e a pegou nos braços fez um leve carinho e pegaram a estrada.

Helena percebeu que andaram várias horas, mais ou menos até o sol nasceu e chegaram a um local maravilhoso onde havia vários felinos os fitando.

- Chegamos. – Falou ele fazendo carinho ao colocá-la no chão. – Você precisa de um banho e de uma boa comida.

Helena rosnou e escutou um rosnado que lhe era familiar. Alguns felinos a levou para um lago raso onde alguns felinos filhotes se banhavam Helena não precisou ser levada quando viu os semelhantes a si brincar na água e caiu na água mesmo com roupa, pois se sentia em casa com eles.

Ela sentiu uma mordida no seu braço e em vez de se esconder, mordeu o outro, pois era uma brincadeira que os filhotes faziam. Ele a fitou se divertir com os felinos puros, mas ela não pertencia aquele mundo e nem era uma felina pura, mas uma mestiça. Fruto do seu relacionamento com uma humana.

- Filhota. – Falou o ser místico.

Helena saiu da água e se jogo nos braços do ser místico que a trouxe. Ele deu muito carinho e amor a sua filha, mas sabia que em um momento ela iria chamar pela mãe e no dia seguinte mesmo rodeada de novos amigos sentiu que faltava algo. Helena sentia que ali poderia ser feliz com aquele ser místico e com os outros felinos, mas ainda era pequena demais para entender o que aqueles sentimentos queriam dizer.

- Mama! – Conteve as lágrimas aos ver uma família feliz de felino brincando ali perto.

- Filhota vai para casa ver sua mama. – Ela sorriu para o seu pai mesmo não sabendo de tal fato. – Seu papa não seria cruel demais para separar filhota de sua mama.

Helena o fitou e ficou sem entender o que ele, o seu pai, quis dizer sobre seu pai o separá-la de sua mãe, pois seus pais viviam juntos e nunca iam se separar. Vendo a reação de sua filha ele simplesmente sorriu e deixou que sua menina vivesse mais um dia feliz. Mas assim que voltasse aos humanos e a mãe, ele ia apagar os últimos dias que viveram juntos, pois Helena deveria ser uma humana e não uma mestiça já que os mestiços não são bem visto e nunca queria que sua filha sofresse por ser diferente.

No outro dia, o ser místico deixou Helena na entrada da vila que os pais dela viviam agora, mas antes apagou a memória dela e rezou para que os Deuses colocassem um ser bom no caminho da sua pequena filhota. Ele ainda viu a sua amada humana levar a filha deles para o novo lar e desejou que um dia Helena soubesse da verdade que era seu pai e a amava muito.

- Até um dia filhota.

**Fim?**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Bom. Peço desculpa pela demora, pois foi uma semana corrida com, ou melhor, o mês com trabalho de campo e em sala de aula sem contar o mega evento do CDZ que tem fotos no Orkut e infelizmente tenho um facebook agora. Agradeço a minha irmã por fazer a minha vida virtual mais complicada. Te amo mana! Sei que ela nunca vai ler isso, mas... Twitter, blog, skoob e entre outras redes sociais me tomam a vida além de ser a vice-representante sem contar as novas aventuras que é segredo.

Mas voltando... Espero que a história de Helena não tenha ficado confusa, mas vou explicar. Helena tem o seu lado felino e seu pai verdadeiro queria preservá-la de ser uma mestiça e a fez esquecer-se de alguns fatos que ela ia saber com a idade efeito colateral do apagamento da memória. Ela vai descobrir com o contato com outro mestiço o que ela realmente é e vamos ver no que vai dar. Espero que no mês que vem eu esteja postando um capítulo novo e sem mais enrolação...

Xero! Beijem muito. =D

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews da fic <strong>**Uriel**

**Mabel:** Que bom que você gostou amiga e fiquei mega feliz por você ter recebido o seu canudo. Daqui a alguns anos serei eu. Ae! Bem creio que Uriel vai demorar um pouco para descobrir que seu amado Kalil é outro ser. Espero que ele não de uma louca. Beijos!

**Victor:** Oi! Gatinho! Nem queria saber o que vão passar os anjos com os preconceitos, mas é a vida de anjo. Coitado de Uriel e da sua prima. Agradeço o comentário e até... Beijos!

**Ana:** Nossa! São muitas perguntas que vou responder no decorrer da fic, mas espero que Guerra consiga parar a loucura do pai de Eva. Mas sem problema com relação ao par de Uriel. E que bom que gostou da fic. Beijos e até...


End file.
